


Slow Blossoming

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: She is slowly growing into herself





	Slow Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \-- Marvel owns all
> 
> **Warning** \-- none
> 
> **Author’s Note** written for fandom_stocking’s 2018 edition and written for 1she_wolf30. Happy Holidays. It’s my first time writing Wanda. Hope I didn’t do too badly.

X X X

Losing Pietro was like losing a limb. For a time, Wanda wasn't sure she could go on but then, little by little, like a flower under a gentle spring rain, she began to bloom again. At first it was just the simple things, getting out into the town, sitting in a coffee shop, going to market. She hadn't been able to do that at first. 

A little bit at a time, she let go of her anger, and Wanda found herself grinning at nothing at all, just because it felt good to do so. She hadn't needed her abilities and luckily her newfound friends understood that. They allowed her to take things at her pace, no prodding her to use her abilities, to become one with the group. They seemed to understand that she would get there in her own time. It was her twin who had been speedy after all. 

Wanda smiled at the thought. She had gotten to a place where she could think of Pietro and not feel gutted. He would have wanted that. Through it all, Wanda was all too aware of the incredible people around her and none more so than Vision. 

He was more calming than a Buddhist retreat. He didn't push small talk or worry about how she was doing. How did they think? He seemed to see her as more than just her abilities. She wouldn't say that her steps to recovery went straight to his door. After how she and Pietro had trusted, had been led astray, Wanda didn't want to give anyone that much control ever again. But still, Vision helped her in a thousand little ways.

Vision wasn't about control. He was simply there, a quiet, comforting presence. He wasn't even really a man but Wanda didn't see the machine. What she saw was the person who was becoming her best friend. Vision made her feel lighter of spirit.

Wanda turned her face into the wind. It blew warmly over her skin. Summer flowers perfumed the morning air. She turned hearing someone behind her.

Vision had his gaze canted skywards observing the fluffy clouds. "It is a lovely day."

"The prettiest I've seen in a long time," she said, then smiled. "Would you like to go for a cup of coffee, my treat. Think of it as a thank you for listening to me vent for so many weeks."

"I did not do that seeking compensation," he said in his deep rich tones.

"I know. It's what friends do."

He cocked his head for a moment then nodded. "I would like that."

"Great. I found this perfect little shop in town." Wanda slipped her hand in his, gently guiding him along. She told him all the things she loved about it. Yes, Vision was a friend, but maybe he could be something more. Either way, Wanda felt like she was standing on the edge of something, and she liked it.


End file.
